THE FORMAL OC HUNT!
by Falling Lanterns
Summary: I need OCs for the GmG and the next arc I have planned! Please read the rules before applying. you'll have a very slim chance at getting a spot if you don't. Collecting until I finish the arc I'm working on, or whenever I have enough positions filled
1. The Hunt!

PenSketchCat is back! (hee hee, that rhymed!) And is looking for more OCs! But this will be different!

I need OC's for my next arc and the grand magic games arc, which will come along whenever I feel like I know enough about it. **BUT THERE IS A CATCH! **

I need the OC's for other guilds, **not for Fairy Tail**. Your OC can be a part of Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Quarto Cerberus, Mermaid's Heel (then they could only be female) and two new guilds I've created called Stained Glass and Raven's Eye. So if you send me an OC with Fairy Tail as the guild, I will not accept it. Lamia scale too, it's already full.

The rules are still generally the same as before:

No god slayer/ dragon slayer/ devil slayer/ something slayer magic! And no magic directly from the characters! If it's a background character's, or a different version of a magic like takeover, then I'll be lenient. Also, if it is like a plant magic, but only focuses on one plant, lets say a poppy flower, that's also fine.

For main OCS, we have gun magic, big cat magic, cat dragon slayer magic, animal tamer magic, music magic, vibration magic, plant magic, psychic magic, storm magic, shadow magic, and whisper magic. Please refrain from using those magics, too!

I'll give you some magics to use or to base yours off of. Firework magic, crow magic, butterfly magic, leaf magic, rabbit magic, fire fox magic, and succubus magic. Just look at pokemon! Get ideas from them!

Don't give your OC two magics that have absolutely no connection. Please give them one! or if two, then they should have to do with one another!

Please no extravagant back-story with their hometown destroyed by them or killed their parents _unless it panders to their personality_!

YOUR CHARACTER CAN NOT BE RELATED TO ZEREF OR ANYONE ELSE EVIL!

The main cast has grown up! You are with their kids! I won't accept you if you send me an application with a crush being a canon character! OR you are the sister/ brother of a canon character, cousin, etc. Your OC shouldn't be the kids themselves either!

You can send up to TWO or THREE ocs, but it's likely I'll only choose one, two, _or none!_

Don't send me an application with the sexuality filled out as _NOT GAY _or _NOT LESBIAN. _While I'm straight, I find it rude to say such a thing; there are more sexualities than that! (As pointed out by my friend Mariposablossom) if you put that down, and I like your OC beyond that, I will not hesitate to put their sexuality down as Bisexual, pansexual (you can fall in love with anyone. Male, female, or transgender) or asexual (you aren't sexually attracted to anyone)

Do **NOT** GIVE ME A STUPID WAY OF DESCRIBING YOUR CHARACTER! Don't just list characteristics! (Ex: funny, smart, cool, depressed at times) give me sentences! (Ex: Tom is a very stoic character, he rarely speaks and when he does, whatever he says usually isn't about the topic at hand)

NOOOOOOO WEAPONS! I know I allowed them before, but not this time!

No stupid names like Shadow or Mary sueish like Flora Nightingale Eclipse Petal Wolf Gold (you get the point). if you're stuck for a name for your OC, I'll list a few I like. For girls: Solvieg, Lorelie, Otulissa, Calliope, and Lilac. For boys: Edgar, Tarot, Hector, Ichabod, and Thorn.

You can have a pet, but don't make it something like a dragon or a griffin or something. Make it small, like a talking chinchilla! They can talk too if you like.

And please make it short! There is an unlikely chance the OC will be used too much in the Ballroom arc but they will be used more in the Grand Magic Games. I don't want several pages of written work for an OC that's probably going to have a sentence or two in the second arc!

You can't send me flames or hate mail just because I didn't choose your OC.


	2. My Not Full Results!

Hey everyone! I haven't updated this in a while, but I will now!

I'm going to list the OCs I'll use! It's not even entirely filled out though, there are some spots here and there. If you don't see your OC here, then you've probably broken one of my rules. But if you need a specific reason, then PM me and I'll tell you. Kay? So here they are!

A reservist is someone that the guild keeps just in case one guild member gets seriously hurt.

* means their magic isn't what you'd expect it to be.

Of the Stained Glass guild:

Arilia Lockhart- Magician's magic

*Anastasia Winters-Light magic

*Ayame Skye- Dancer magic

Rengoku Deathsworn- Demon changing: Darkness Magic (reservist)

Iori Izanagi- Silver Matter Magic

Nyx Revierum- Wish Magic

Of the Sabertooth guild:

Zeflar Senocus- Viper Magic

Nova Cosmos- Space Magic

James "Alpha" Hunter- Wolf Magic

*Kaida Cynhard- Fey Magic

Sorano Cheney- Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic

Yuki Imari- Blood Flow Magic (reservist)

Of the Blue Pegasus guild:

Evan Lates- Take Over: Winged Soul

Echo Alexandros- Marble Magic

Eryk Woodheart- Camouflage Magic

*Fenfer Orarti- Nature Magic

And Nagi D. Cornez- String Magic

Still one spot open!

Of the Lamia Scale guild:

Atticus Sappho- Tornado Magic

Ava Langley- Mind Invasion Magic (reservist)

Miriam Krozenbell- Night Magic

Dexter Dell- Technology Magic

Marionetta Akatsuki- Puppet Doll Magic

And Alice Games- Luck Magic

Of the Quatro Cerberus guild:

Mori Hart- Kinetic Magic

Matthew Seraph- Justice Magic

Gunner Maddox- Fang Magic

Still three spots open!

And of Mermaid's Heel guild:

Hazel Koneko- Absorption Magic

Kyouko Yukari- Spirit Contract Magic

Lillian Rybe- Dazzle Magic

Octavia Ambrose- Lantern Magic

*Addy Barbona- Death Magic (reservist)

still one spot open!

Of the Raven's Eye guild:

Altaire Krozenbell- Sun Magic (reservist)

*Shen Koma- Wind of the Dragon Magic

Arthur Pensieve- Novel Magic

*Rykeru- Soul Puppetry Magic

Still two spots open!

If you've already sent me one or two OCs, you can't send anymore! I wanna give some new people chances, kay? I recently figured out what a reservist was in the grand magic games, so I just threw it in (bad on my part!) And if you've read this and haven't sent in an OC, then you might wanna check out chapters 1 and 3 for helpful info. And if your OC is a reservist, don't worry! I won't neglect them! Or, at least I'll try not to neglect them too much! I have a lot of OCs to deal with, so just deal with it if your OC gets, like, one or two lines in a whole chapter.


	3. The Raven's Eye guild!

Ok! First off, I managed to choose the team for Fairy Tail! YAY! It was done completely by probability, I pulled names out of a hat and these were the results for the ONLY fairy tail team!

Loni Nightshade! user of shadow and darkness magic!

Orchidium Allonus! user of psychic magic!

Tiger! user of cat dragon slayer magic!

Fern Justine! user of takeover: Satan soul magic!

Simon Fernandes! user of requip magic: the knight!

and for reservist

That will be a surprise! I am very evil muah hah hah!

I didn't favor any person over any other, I luv all mah OC babies. Seriously, it was a 5.8% chance for all of the OCs that could have been in the games to be chosen, so blame math, not me.

Second, I am very stupid! I DIDN'T COUNT ALL OF THE GUILDS I HAD! I have only seven *sits in emo corner* There are supposed to be even number for the grand magic games. So I made another guild! Because you can just do that in the land of fanfic. The guild is called *drumroll*

The Raven's Eye guild!

Yes, the Raven's Eye guild. They sound pretty evil, don't they? Well they aren't. The guild master was a close friend of Ivan, Laxus's dad and Makarov's son. He did not like the path of evil that his friend had chosen, so he he created the Raven's Eye guild to redeem the name Raven (for reasons I will not tell you now!)

So this guild is basically open, it's got four open spots. But there are other open guilds as well! There is one spot open for Sabertooth, Stained Glass, Mermaid's Heel, and Blue Pegasus, and three spots for Quatro Cerberus.

For rules?

PM this

No Mary Sues (google it!)

Don't ask me about your character, I won't respond

Don't favorite this, it doesn't help your chances.

And if you want to know more, go over to the first chapter, reading it will give you a better chance of your OC getting in.

*#Basic Info#*

Name:

Nickname?:

Gender:

Age (keep them youngish please!):

Guild, mark color and location:

Appearance (hair+eyes+build+skincolor+anything else):

.:|Clothes|:.

Day:

Formal:

Swim:

~*Magic*~

Magic name:

spells:

:Other Info:

Personality:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Theme song?:

Anything I've forgotten?:


End file.
